The quest for Upendi
by Brookcresent
Summary: a father makes a ultimate sacrafice and plans from above to help his child find love , but when it is up to her and she steals the heart of two brothers will she be able to stop one from making the worse descion of his life     read and review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the savannahs of Africa there lived a pride of lions that co-existed peacefully with hyenas it appeared a paradise for all who lived there but in paradise there is always more to what one can see.

It was dark and a large lion ran as fast as he could carrying a young cub with him he knew that he would fulfil the circle of life but he wanted his daughter to be safe and continue his families way of life, he sighed and sped up his pace he could hear the ones who chased him grow closer his eyes narrowed he could just make out a large rock jutting out he ran closer into the boundaries and looked anxiously for a place to hide his beloved burden. He found a large bush taking her in his mouth he put her down he wept "you know this would happen my darling daughter, Penda you need to be strong now it is up to you to carry on our family, goodbye me child it is time for me to join the circle of life "he said turning around and running back the way he came , the young cub looked frightened at everything around her "dad" she called , then she heard it her father's roar and she knew that he had joined the stars above her "DAD" she cried allowing tears fall down her cheeks she looked up and she could of sworn she saw a new star in the sky the wind picked up embracing her in almost a hug, she continued to sob for hours before her exhaustion got the better of her and she fell into a deep sleep. Her father smiled from above it would be dawn soon and maybe Ahadi would help his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

As dawn came, the young cub groaned and opened her eyes; she sighed as she remembered what had happened she wept a little and slowly stood up the morning sun revealed her she was a young cub, with completely gold fur and piercing blue eyes she looked around knowing she was going to have to hunt.

Meanwhile two cubs walked side by side one was a golden brown with gold eyes the other was a dark reddish brown with dark green eyes. The gold cub looked at his brother "you ok Taka?" he asked his voice was deep and he was clearly older and stronger, his brother looked down he seemed sad he just walked faster away from the pride lands as fast as he could, his brother sighed and followed unbeknownst to the two brothers Penda's father was watching intently from above he could see the darkness in the heart of Taka he sighed and watched them intently.

Penda lay resting in the long grass when she heard someone coming frightened she hid. Taka sighed and hung his head sadly. Penda looked at him, she was transfixed by him, Taka suddenly stood upright he heard Penda rustle with a weak growl he leapt on her though he was weak compared to his brother he was strong enough to tackle her with a yelp she was pinned he gasped he had pinned a beautiful lioness he quickly got off "sorry.." he said, Penda had tears in her eyes as pain coursed through her right front paw , the older cub ran over "who is this?" he asked his voice sounded like a roar , Penda groaned weakly in pain . Taka looked at his brother "Mufasa ... I think she is hurt bad" he said looking at Penda worry in his eyes. Mufasa nodded and picked her up and slung her over his back she was quite light , Mufasa started walking back "maybe mum might know what to do" he suggested , Taka sighed hanging his head low and then followed his brother back to pride rock where he could see his father Ahadi was waiting with a worried expression .


	3. Chapter 3

Ahadi watched from the tip of pride rock, he sat overlooking his kingdom which one day he hoped he would be able to pass onto both of his sons , he sighed as his advisor Zuzu flew down she looked at him she was a small purple feathered bird and she spoke with an almost British accent "is something troubling you your highness?" she asked , Ahadi looked at her his dark brown mane glowed in the early morning sunlight he nodded "yes Zuzu , my son Taka seems troubled but he will not tell me why" he said , Zuzu nodded understanding she too had been worried about what was troubling the young cub , they heard a noise from behind them it was queen Uru she was walking down towards her sons she was a dark brown colour similar to Taka only she was a lot darker she had piercing green eyes and a white diamond birth mark in between them she smiled and went to greet them .

Mufasa saw his mother coming and smiled looking back at Penda "don't worry you'll be fine "he said reassuringly. Uru walked over she noticed the new cub "who is this Mufasa?" she asked overlooking the new cub with great interest. Taka spoke up "she's hurt mum can you help her?" he asked , Uru nodded and slowly walked back inside her den ushering Mufasa and Taka in , Penda looked at Uru nervously "she's not very trustworthy mum" Mufasa said putting her down . Uru nodded she to a long time ago did not trust many lions that is until she met Ahadi with the help of her sons they worked on fixing up the young cub and high above them Penda's father smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – a new family **

A few hours later and Uru had almost finished fixing Penda's paw she smiled at the cub and Penda couldn't help but smile back, Taka and Mufasa had been called by their father and had left silently. Uru smiled and spoke "now young cub what is your name?" she asked, Penda looked at Uru she had never felt so safe in a long time since her mother had died she hesitated slightly but spoke "I…its Penda" she said, Uru smiled and gently placed the cub in between her front paws as she would any of her own sons "well Penda, you seem to have made quite an impression on my sons" she said with a slight chuckle , Penda looked up her blue eyes wide with curiosity , Uru laughed at Penda she reminded her of what she was like when she was a cub , she looked down at Penda and stood up "well I must hunt…with the rest of the pride you can play round here if you like just be careful on your leg ok?" she asked . Penda nodded, Uru smiled and walked out to where the rest of the lionesses waited for her in a few moments they were gone from sight. Penda sighed and stood up and hobbled outside wishing for the day when she could join them on a hunt.

Ahadi was sitting at the top of Pride Rock watching everything below him he could see his youngest son Taka sitting alone in the shade he looked sad as his older brother Mufasa played with the other cubs of the pride. Penda came up beside him "your highness" she greeted sweetly , Ahadi looked down at the young cub a small smile came across his face "you can call me Ahadi , Penda" he said looking back out at his kingdom , Penda nodded looking at the kingdom also she had never seen such a magnificent kingdom "wow.." she said , Ahadi smiled and looked at Penda "you know Penda I think my son's like you very much maybe you could go and play with Taka, no cubs really play with him and I don't why" he sighed . Penda nodded and walked down Pride Rock as best she could. Ahadi watched her go before walking down Pride Rock to the watering hole to get a drink.

Mufasa pounced on one of the young lionesses he laughed "got you Sarabi" he said, Sarabi sighed then giggled "fine Mufasa you got me now get off", Mufasa eagerly obliged the other cubs cheered for their friend. Taka walked over slowly his mother had told him earlier that he needed to interact more with the rest of the cubs , one of the other lion cubs smirked "hey look it's the weakling Taka come to try and play with the big boys" he laughed . Mufasa growled slightly at the young lion "quit it Beya" he warned, Taka felt tears come to his eyes but he forced them back "can I play with you?" he asked, everyone except Mufasa and Sarabi laughed , Beya smirked "how about NO, you're too weak and I don't want your daddy coming if you get hurt …oh wait he only does that when his favourite son gets hurt" he laughed cruelly , Mufasa growled and launched himself at Beya but it was too late Taka burst out crying and ran as far away from them as he could , he was heading for the hunting grounds and away from the safety of the pride lands.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – The three hyena pups

Penda ran through the pride land's she chuckled slightly as she ran, she slowed to a quick walk she looked at the sky. The sun was directly above her "I have to be back before sun down" she muttered to herself. As she kept walking she noticed a set of paw prints that were not her own she decided to follow them as she came to the end of them she noticed a lake and saw Taka looking at his reflection and she could tell he was crying, "Taka…are you ok?" she asked padding over to him, Taka looked rather shocked and stood up quickly he sniffed and tried to look tough he put on a fake smirk "yes, I'm fine , what makes you think that I am not ?" he asked , Penda rolled her eyes she knew he was lying "oh….I heard you crying" she said , Taka sighed sadly knowing he had been found out he dropped his act and sat down sadly , Penda sat next to him and looked into the water "what are you looking at ?" she asked , Taka sighed sadly what did he have to loose telling her what he was thinking no one liked him anyway what did he have to loose "my reflection…mum told me that her father lives in me" he said with a sigh , Penda looked at her reflection next to Taka's it changed to her fathers he was smiling at her "maybe she was right…" Penda said looking at Taka. Taka looked at her oddly he felt something a slight twitch in his mouth almost a smile he felt himself blush slightly "would you like to play with me Penda?" he asked bracing for rejection that he was sure was going to happen, Penda grinned and got into a play bow "sure let's play" she said, Taka looked at her oddly then realized what he wanted her to do he grinned and did the same he pounced on her and they went rolling down a hill "ha…pinned you " Taka smirked gleefully, Penda smiled and kicked Taka in the stomach they rolled down again and she landed on top of him he looked rather surprised she laughed "pinned you again" she said smugly .

Taka smiled at her then he realized that they were in a place he had never been before he quickly stood up "Penda, do you know where we are?" he asked, Penda gulped and shook her head suddenly three laughs were heard Taka stood in front of Penda protectively. Three young hyena pups stepped out of the shadows two were boys the other a girl "well, well looks like you two took a step out of the pride lands" the girl laughed evilly the boys snickered backing her up, Taka growled dangerously "stay away from us" he warned, the girl hyena looked at Penda "hey it's Lukulu's girl Penda, what are you doing here?" she asked holding the boys back their eyes widened in surprise , Taka looked at Penda with a mix of fear and admiration , Penda spoke up "yes I am your Shenzi, Banzai and Ed right you're the last of the old clan before one of your own betrayed us both" she said , Shenzi nodded "yes I remember your father " she sighed sadly. Taka spoke up "would you guys like to play with us?" he asked curiously. Shenzi nodded and they began to play chasing one another that is until a roar split the air and Ahadi towered over Taka and Penda protecting them frightened the three pups bolted, Taka and Penda were a little shaken and looked up at Ahadi, Mufasa and Uru ran over "are you ok?" Mufasa asked looking at their faces. Penda decided to pretend to be very afraid "yes I am f-fine we….they attacked us and Taka saved me" she stuttered, Ahadi looked at Taka proudly "is that true son?" he asked, Taka had never seen his father look at him so proudly and he nodded "yeah...I did" he said , Ahadi picked up his son and placed him on his back and walked back with him like that a huge smile on both their faces, Uru looked at Penda and picked her up in her mouth and carried her back , Mufasa smiled and followed , high above Penda's father Lukulu looked down on them and smiled knowing his daughter had done the right thing .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - A hunt of love

It had been almost ten years since the day that Mufasa and Taka had found Penda and their friendship had blossomed into something much more. They had changed, along with their friends and their enemies.

A gold lioness laughed as she picked up speed she was tall and lean and had blue eyes she was one of the most beautiful lionesses in the whole pride directly behind ran another lioness she was gold like the other lioness but was a pale gold she had brown eyes with a hint of hazel, behind them two male lions ran side by side trying to catch the lionesses, the oldest was completely gold and had a bulky body which was quite muscular around his head had grown a large red mane his golden eyes focused on the pale gold lioness he growled playfully aiming at his target he lunged leaving his younger brother to eat his dust , his younger brother was a dark reddish brown he was just starting to finish growing his mane, it was completely black he was lean and tall but was not as muscular as his brother he smirked and looked at the pure gold lioness and picked up his pace and pounced at the same time as his brother both brother's landed one on top of the other the youngest on top of the oldest , the lionesses came to a halt and laughed as the padded quickly over .

The youngest brother looked at them and smirked spitting out dirt he spoke "you didn't say we had to catch you" he said, The gold lioness laughed she looked at them "come on Taka, that is the whole point of tag" she said, Taka laughed as his brother looked up "please get off me" he begged spitting out dirt as well , Taka rolled his eyes but did so , the pale lioness spoke "that was impressive Mufasa" she said , Mufasa stood up and shook the dirt from his mane he smiled sheepishly "I suppose it was Sarabi " he said , Sarabi laughed and looked at the gold lioness "so it's all of our first hunt tonight , Penda you looking forward to it?" she asked , Penda was practically jumping on the spot when it came to hunting Uru had trained her and Taka well she smirked "Taka and I are going to kick your butts tonight" she said , Taka laughed he knew it was true since his mother had realized that he only wanted to play with Penda she decided to train them both to hunt for themselves and the two of them had become very good at it , Mufasa rolled his eyes "that's what you think Penda , Sarabi and I have been practicing " he said , Sarabi nodded in agreement no way was she going to lose to Penda and Taka especially when they were older and stronger than them, the four friends looked at the sky , Mufasa eyes widened "oops…we have to be back early to talk to the hunting party come on" he said starting to run , Sarabi ran after him knowing she was not going to be late again after last time. Penda smiled and ran at an easy gate, Taka ran beside her smiling, Penda smiled back as they ran back to their home at pride rock.

As the sun set the four friends followed the hunting party out of the pride lands and deep into the hunting grounds , they were hunting antelope quite a challenge for beginners but Uru knew that Taka and Penda were going to win no matter what , Ahadi looked at his two sons and their closest friends he nodded to both of his sons with a final word of encouragement both teams were off, Taka and Penda hid in the grass waiting quietly for one Antelope to break away from the herd , Penda's tail flicked impatiently she loved hunting suddenly a roar split the air as Mufasa and Sarabi lunged at the herd causing them to scatter , Taka was a little surprised but whispered to Penda "wait for it…wait for it ….Ok NOW" with a roar the two of them ran from their hiding place and chased down two Antelope the night air was heightened with the antelope's death cry and then there was silence . Taka dropped his prey to the ground he had caught a large male antelope he grinned as he watched Penda she had caught a female he smiled "nice catch" he said walking round her in the moonlight her fur sparkled just like her eyes, Penda smiled and dropped hers nuzzling him slightly "yours is pretty good to Taka "she said, Taka nuzzled back before picking up his kill and leading the way back to his father, Penda followed.

Meanwhile back where their father was Mufasa and Sarabi dropped their kill proudly they had caught two young male antelopes and one adult female Ahadi smiled "well done now we must wait for your brother and Penda" he said, after what seemed like hours Taka and Penda came into view, Penda was helping Taka carry the huge male, her prey was slung over Taka's back. Uru ran over and smiled "well done" she whispered, Taka smiled as did Penda they dropped their kill in front of Ahadi his eyes widened in surprise he smiled at Taka the same smile of proudness he had all those years ago when he had protected Penda from the hyena's "well done , Taka son you have won" he said , Taka puffed out his chest just like he had when he was a cub "thanks dad but I couldn't have done it without Penda" he said nuzzling her again. Uru and Ahadi exchanged looks, Uru smiled "head back to the den you have done well enjoy your meals" she said. The four friends left with Penda and Taka bragging and Mufasa and Sarabi groaning.

Uru looked at Ahadi she smiled nuzzling him "did you see the way Taka acted with Penda?" she asked , Ahadi smiled and nuzzled back he knew that their friendship was something more "yes…and I believe it is the same way that Mufasa feels about Sarabi" he said , Uru nodded she smiled she was so happy that Taka might have fallen in love with Penda "in a few months' time we should get Rafiki to take them to the Jungles of Upendi where we found love" she said licking his cheek, Ahadi grinned and licked back and linked his tail with hers "of course Uru…maybe the kings of our past will smile down on them and bless them with good fortune" he said , Uru nodded and together the two of them walked home side by side and in their reflections as they walked by the water was a picture from the kings it was of Mufasa , Sarabi, Taka and Penda ruling side by side and Rafiki holding up their new cubs for the kingdom to see. Lukulu smiled his daughter was almost grown up and he was helping her every step of the way.


	7. Chapter 7 Rafiki

Chapter 7- Rafiki

It had been two months since that faithful day and the friends were now all grown up, Penda now had a white heart birthmark in between her eyes some said she was the spitting image of Uru; Taka had grown stronger and hunted more with Penda. Sarabi had got even closer to Mufasa and Ahadi had decided that he wanted both his sons to rule side by side.

It was just before sunrise and Penda awoke early she blinked to rid the sleep from her eyes, she smiled and let out a yawn she looked down Taka snored loudly curled round her still sound asleep , Ahadi opened his eyes and smiled at Penda he stood up and stretched he whispered "you coming?" he asked , Penda nodded and silently slid out from Taka's embrace carefully so not to wake him the two of them padded outside the sun was just rising , Ahadi let out a roar to wake his kingdom and tell them of the new day he smiled and sat down "I can see you want to ask me something" he said with a chuckle looking at Penda , Penda nodded she had heard that someone called Rafiki was coming today "who is Rafiki?" she asked , Ahadi smiled he had been just as curious of Rafiki the day he had met him "Rafiki…is an old friend one who is very close to me and soon to be very close to all of you" he said standing up , Penda smiled and stood up also following Ahadi back into the den where Mufasa, Taka and Sarabi were just starting to wake up , Uru smiled and let out a roar of her own "RISE AND SHINE!" she roared , the three friends groaned and opened their eyes and stood up before walking outside , Taka looked for Penda she was sitting with Ahadi outside the main den he bounded over "morning" he said excitedly , Penda laughed and jumped on him pinning him just like she used to when they were cubs , Ahadi let out a hearty laugh as did Mufasa at Taka's face of pure surprise , Penda got off him and let him get up "how many times have I done that to you?" she asked Taka with a smirk. Taka chuckled "I've lost count" he said, Ahadi looked up as he saw Zuzu fly over with her young chick Zazu by her side "good morning your highness" she greeted, Ahadi grinned he knew she had news on Rafiki "good morning Zuzu, have you spotted Rafiki?" he asked, Zuzu nodded "yes he is just outside the boundary of the Pride he'll be here soon" she said, Ahadi smiled and walked down pride rock to greet his old friend.

The four friends watched Ahadi go until he disappeared from sight then their thoughts turned to who or what Rafiki was "I reckon Rafiki is something exotic like a cheetah or a leopard" Sarabi suggested, Mufasa nodded in agreement "or he could be another lion from another pride" he suggested, Taka looked at Penda she had been quiet for a while now "what do you think Penda?" he asked , Penda looked at them "well…I think he's a baboon" she said , Mufasa and Sarabi laughed , Taka nodded "I agree with you" he whispered , Penda smiled at him "thank you Taka" she said. Uru smiled as she saw Ahadi walking with Rafiki she smiled "he has arrived…" she said. The four friends scrambled to the bottom of pride rock to meet Rafiki what they saw surprised all but two. Rafiki was what Penda had guessed he was a baboon; he carried a large stick which had two shells of large fruit where he carried his supplies. Mufasa looked at Penda's face a smile he knew all too well it was the smile of I told you so, Taka bowed in respect as did Penda, Rafiki smiled at them both "there is no need to bow to me I should be bowing to you" he said bowing to them, Sarabi looked at Mufasa and did the crazy sign with her tail. Mufasa snickered; Ahadi's eyes narrowed at his eldest son, Rafiki looked at Sarabi and Mufasa and smiled at Taka and Penda "you must be the future king and queen" he said , Taka and Penda looked surprised "what….?" Taka said before he was completely speechless Penda looked at Rafiki _can he see the future? She thought. _Ahadi led Rafiki to the top of pride rock to meet Uru "you four go have some fun" Ahadi said, Taka nodded and led the way, they walked down to the watering hole unbeknownst to the four friends two other lions were watching them and they were not happy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Scar is born or is he

The two lions, watched the four friends growling angrily they leapt down one looked similar to Taka only his eyes were brown and he was as large as Mufasa, the other was a female lioness she was a very pale gold and had light blue eyes full of hatred as she saw them. Mufasa noticed them coming and instantly jumped in front of Sarabi protectively she looked frightened at him her eyes wide with the fear which coursed through her veins. Taka growled his eyes narrowed his voice was through gritted teeth "Beya" he said hotly, Beya smirked his eyes wide "Taka" he said getting into a fighting stance his claws fully extracted, Penda snarled at him, he quickly rose as he realized he wasn't going to get anywhere near Taka while she was around "Penda" he said with a snort, Taka growled as he saw the smirk on Beya's smug face "what are you doing here?" he snarled, Beya laughed his laugh sent a chill down Sarabi and Mufasa's spines. The other female lioness roared and pinned Penda down and bit down hard into her right back leg, Penda roared in pain. Taka roared and with a mighty leap leapt onto Beya who easily threw Taka off, Taka roared again and began to circle Beya his eyes full of rage and worry as he glanced at his love and he knew it was time the fight to protect his love his Penda.

Beya attacked first and sliced Taka's face, Taka grunted as he struggled back to his feet his right eye was covered in blood and it stung as it dripped into his right eye, Beya laughed and continued his assault , all Mufasa could do was watch as he little brother was beaten to an inch of his life. Beya leapt back and laughed , Taka managed to look up before crashing to the ground "TAKA" Penda cried trying desperately to get out from the lionesses grip "Zira please , can't you see what he is doing" Penda said , the lioness Zira looked down at Penda her eyes showed pain obviously she knew all too well what Beya was capable of she sighed and released her slightly she whispered in Penda's ear causing it to twitch as she spoke "I can't…Penda I'm sorry" she said , Beya laughed again and walked over to Taka and bit into his neck , Taka roared in pain he felt his consciousness fade , Beya dropped him roughly "once your gone I'm going to personally deal to your girlfriend" he whispered laughing like a maniac , Taka's eyes widened Beya could hurt him all he wanted but not Penda with a roar he found the strength to fight back and fight back he did , Beya roared in agony as Taka slashed his left eye , Beya crashed to the ground and groaned struggling to his feet he smashed all his force into Taka's head , Taka staggered a little before his body went limp and he crashed to the ground motionless , Beya laughed then he heard something his eyes widened as he saw the rest of the pride lead by Uru and Ahadi and he could tell from where he was standing that they were not friendly , he looked at Zira who quickly let go of Penda , Beya lead the way as they quickly bolted , Penda struggled to her feet and looked at Zira. Zira looked back tears in her eyes before following Beya as quickly as she could, Penda rushed as quickly as she could over to Taka , quickly followed by Sarabi and Mufasa "Taka?" she asked , looking at him as she got closer his body was limp, his eyes were shut tight and his mouth was open a little revealing two of his front and bottom teeth "Taka please, please wake up" she said rushing to his side and nuzzling him , Taka's head only rolled back and slumped back to where it was Sarabi ran over next "Taka hold on" she said as she saw the pride get closer , Mufasa had tears in his eyes "Brother…dad's coming , dad's coming" he said lifting his brother's head and lying down allowing his brothers head to droop limply onto his soft mane , Penda wept and made sure only her friends were watching before she licked his cheek "please Taka…I…" she couldn't bring herself to say it and she began to cry , Mufasa and Sarabi joined in their tears dripped over their friend .

Ahadi ran over his eyes moist as he saw the scene his youngest son, was hurt and all because of Beya, he looked at the three friends a look of great sorrow, as Uru came the two of them cried together Uru's face buried deep in Ahadi's mane she looked at her youngest son and using one paw carefully tilted his head back more, Ahadi walked by his sons neck and grabbed his son by the fur which Uru had grabbed when he was a cub and with all his strength and placed him on his back and slowly walked back to Pride Rock desperately trying to save his sons life , Mufasa stayed behind


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – I love him

Mufasa growled in anger and roared to the sky "I swear, Beya if you ever come back I will kill you!" and with that he ran back to the pride lands to see if his friends were ok.

As he arrived he saw the sad faces of all the pride, he couldn't help but feel his brother was gone, suddenly Rafiki came out his eyes were moist he sighed and shook his head, Penda roared in pain and cried heavily, she tried to run inside but two other lionesses held her back with a roar of pain she turned on her heel and ran, Mufasa looked at his father "dad….is brother dead?" he asked, Ahadi looked at him in surprise "No…he is not dead he is only unconscious, why Mufasa son what is wrong?" he asked , Mufasa sighed "when he wakes up ..Tell him Penda needs him, some of the lionesses wouldn't let her see him" he explained to his father. Ahadi growled slightly "she ran away didn't she ...I'll talk to the lionesses you get your mother and go find Penda" he said padding over to the lionesses and having a word with them. Mufasa sighed and rushed to find his mother and tell her what had happened.

Meanwhile an upset Penda was sitting by the lake where she and Taka use to sit together she sniffed and lay by the water watching it she felt tears roll down her muzzle she looked at the sky "dad…. please watch over Taka and keep him safe up there" she shut her eyes and muttered "I love him daddy, he is my love my soul mate and I will never leave him… So I'm begging you please bring him back to me" she said looking at the stars above her , she heard a voice "Penda…Taka's ok" , Penda shot up as she saw her father's face in her reflection he looked at her in the way he use to "he's alive Penda" he said . Penda looked at him "he is" she said, Lukulu nodded "he is still with you", Penda smiled and ran back the way.

Ahadi saw her from miles away he smiled and looked at his youngest son as he breathed slowly "she's coming Taka she's coming for you" he whispered in his son's ear, Rafiki looked at her and smiled "ah young Penda, you're here to see him aren't you?" he asked. Penda nodded and slowly walked inside. Ahadi smiled at Penda "you ok?" he whispered to Penda, nuzzling his son. Penda looked at him "yes Ahadi I am ok" she said looking at Taka she sighed and her ears drooped sadly "so…how is he, will he ever wake up?" she asked, Ahadi looked at her in surprise he knew something was going on between them but he had no idea how much was going on though "Rafiki said he will wake up soon when he feels his love is close" he said looking at her with a slight smirk , Penda looked at him and blushed giving her fur a pink sheen "Rafiki said that" she muttered as she looked at Taka breathe slowly next to them , Ahadi looked at her again and nodded "that mark above his eye is going to scar" he said , without thinking she thought out loud "scars are what define someone , my father had three scars he told me each told a story of his past and that my mother had told him she loved him and the scars made her fall in love with him and I guess that is the same way I feel about Taka he is my soul mate I felt it when I first laid eyes on him" she said , Ahadi smiled at her and put a paw round her in a hug "you love him don't you?" he asked , Penda nodded and nuzzled Taka "more than you will ever know" she said , Ahadi laughed heartily "Penda , I know all too well what it is like to in love it is how I feel about Uru and I am sure that Taka feels the same way about you" he said , Penda looked at him her blue eyes shone as she smiled "how do you know he feels the same?" she asked him curiously . Ahadi laughed and smiled "you remember two nights ago when you fell asleep before Taka , I faked being asleep and he watched you rest he looked truly transfixed by you and smiled lovingly at you just like I used to watch Uru and sometimes I still do when my sons and you are sound asleep" he said. Ahadi stood up and began to walk towards the den "now it is time for me to hunt and you to be with the one you love" he said before finally walking outside , she was alone with a sigh Penda made sure no one was looking before she licked Taka's cheek and lay down before falling asleep and snuggling into him in her mind she said _my darling, Taka when you wake up I'll be right here next to you and forever more and once you are better my darling you and I will go to the jungles of Upendi_.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Lessons in Love

Hours later as the day turned into the night, Taka groaned and managed to open his eyes his body ached from the battle with Beya yet all he could think about was a lioness "Penda" he cried out weakly, Penda's eyes snapped open and she looked at him "Taka" she breathed looking at him, Taka's eyes widened "Penda, you're ok" he said, Penda nodded and nuzzled him, Taka groaned in pain but put on a smile his eyes welled up with tears as he looked at her " I thought .." he said welling up , Penda looked at him "I thought I'd lost you" she said , Taka put on a fake smirk and tried to look tough "it takes more than Beya to keep me down " he said , Penda gave him a look Taka sighed sadly , Penda rolled her eyes and licked his cheek , Taka looked at her a little shocked "what did you do that for ?" he asked blushing a little. Penda smiled and looked at him with a look of love and true happiness she smiled "because Taka I love you" she said, Taka smiled at her tiredly he lay his tired head back down and shut his eyes falling asleep his head resting on her back and he held her in his embrace.

As dawn came the next day Taka slowly opened his eyes and smiled watching Penda sleep soundly, he blushed a little "she loves me" he muttered not even taking his eyes off her she looked so at peace like all her troubles had faded, she stirred slightly, Taka nuzzled her it was early and he knew his father would be up soon but he wanted to spend all the time he could with his beloved the better the day would become.

Ahadi roared loudly and made his way down to see how Taka was doing, as he walked in he smiled Taka stared at Penda with half open eyes smiling lovingly at her he didn't even notice his father come in until he spoke "you sleep alright son?" He asked, Taka looked up slightly and jumped a little "yeah" he said looking back down at Penda, Ahadi smiled "you know I think you love Penda" he said, Taka blushed and looked down at her and said quietly "she sure is beautiful when she is sleeping" he said , Ahadi smiled "she reminds me of your mother you know" he said , Taka looked at his father oddly , Ahadi smiled "Tell you what son..when you feel up to it I'll give you some lessons in love" he said , Taka nodded 'Ok…so when will we have these lessons" he asked , Ahadi smiled "how about just as the sun sets" Ahadi suggested ,Taka nodded , he felt his eyes droop tiredly and he let his head rest before he promptly fell back asleep , Ahadi smiled and left his son to rest

**Sorry it's been so long since I have done a chapter but good news is I am now back in the swing of things so if any of you are out there and are on devinart could you please private message me I would very much like someone to draw Penda and Beya.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As night fell Taka walked out to the waterhole where his father was waiting for him he smiled at his father limping over "I'm here dad" he said. Ahadi sat by the water when he saw his son's reflection he smiled and looked up at Taka "glad you came, it's been a long time since we have been alone", Taka looked at his father in surprise _I didn't realize that my dad missed our old memories _he thought, Ahadi smiled "come son there is something I must show you" he said walking across the watering hole and out of the pride land's, Taka followed limping.

Meanwhile back at Pride Rock, Penda had returned from her hunt with the lionesses she walked into the royal den and was shocked not see Taka resting, Mufasa came in "hey where's Taka?" he asked a little confused wasn't his brother really hurt, Penda looked just as confused at Mufasa "I was going to ask you the same thing" she said, Mufasa smiled "let's go ask mum she will know where he is" he suggested, Penda nodded and followed Mufasa out to the tip of pride rock where Uru was waiting , Uru smiled at them "I take it you want to know where Taka is ?" she asked , Mufasa nodded and looked at Penda "well that is we both do " . Uru smiled "Mufasa, he is out with your father if you run fast you might catch them your father is waiting" she said , Mufasa nodded and ran down Pride rock to join his brother and father , Penda sat next to Uru "what are you looking at, Uru " she asked curiously following her gaze , Uru smiled "I am looking at the land it has changed so much…ever since you came here it is like a huge shadow has been lifted off the land and now there is something more ..You have lifted the darkness inside Taka's heart and for that I will be forever grateful to you Penda" she said nuzzling her, Penda looked at Uru "I always did think of you as my mum Uru , when I was a cub I always hoped that I would grow up to be just like you" she said , Uru smiled a little "you know I think I might give you and Sarabi some tips on how to get your boys attention" she said . Penda smiled and nodded "uh ok sure where should we meet you" she asked, Uru laughed "by the waterhole " she said walking down Pride Rock . Penda smiled and raced down Pride rock and trotted down to the main den where she knew Sarabi was resting.

**So that's it for now I will do the next chapter when I get another two reviews also if anyone has any cub oc's in the next ten chapters Penda is going to hint to Taka she wants a cub so please pm with a small description and I will add them into the story as either Penda's first cubs or a minor cub who will become their friends **

**PS: Names must have a meaning in Swahli e.g. Penda= Love **

**C ya soon Bree **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-the art of love Part 1.

Taka watched his father carefully many questions racing through his mind he was curious his father always wanted to spend time with Mufasa and now he wanted to spend time with just him there had to be a catch. After an hour they finally stopped, Taka was exhausted and fell to the ground, Ahadi sat down next to him "tired son?", Taka nodded and rested his head on a soft mound of grass his eyes drooped a little and he looked tiredly at his dad, Ahadi lay down next to him and smiled "I remember when I bought you here when you were a cub and I told you about the stars …" he said looking up at the stars which shone more brightly than they had in a long time , Taka smiled tiredly "how could I forget … it was the only time it was just us" he said , Ahadi smiled and nuzzled his son it had been so long since that day and so much had changed "I remember .. That you fell asleep and I just watched you and then…the stars showed my father smiling he was proud of you Taka... As am I, Taka?" a quiet rumble was heard he looked down and smiled his son was sound asleep, he was snoring quietly, Ahadi smiled "sleep well…son the kings will watch over you " he whispered , Taka smiled in his sleep his ribcage raised slowly as he snored , Ahadi smiled and shut his eyes and fell asleep.

Meanwhile back at Pride Rock, Uru was talking to Penda and Sarabi, she smiled "if you want to be noticed by the boys you've got to remember that there is an art of love, and it takes a long time for them to notice what you are trying to tell them but don't worry they will in time" , Penda smiled "how did you tell Ahadi you loved him?" she asked , Uru smiled her eyes glistened "well boys usually make the first move , Ahadi took me to this hill with a huge tree and he had my favourite food …in fact now that I think about it , that tree was where I star-gazed with him when I was a cub" , Sarabi smiled "wow …that's so sweet I hope Mufasa does something like that" she said sighing happily. Penda smiled "I'm sure he will" she said , Sarabi sighed dreamily and pranced down back to her den , Penda smiled "goodnight Uru, thanks for giving me some tips" she said , Uru smiled "wait a moment … if you meet me by the waterhole tomorrow I have something I want to give you" she said , Penda looked at Uru and smiled "I take it , it's one last piece of valuable knowledge right?" she asked , Uru smiled and laughed "that is for me to know and you to find out maybe you can pass it on to your cubs" she said , Penda smiled and walked out back into the royal den "good night Uru" she said , Uru smiled happily and whispered "sleep well Penda" she said, Penda smiled and looked at the sky was there was one last part to the art love.

**So that's it till next time guys and girls read and review also please let me know if you would like to allow me to use some of your cub oc's four will be Takas and Penda's and the rest will be their cubs friends.**

**C ya later Bree Adder **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- The art of love part II

Ahadi yawned and slowly opened one eye as the sun warmed his fur in the morning light he lifted his head and looked at his youngest son Taka who still slept soundly, he smiled a little and stood up they were a long way from Pride Rock once Taka was awake he would give him some of his knowledge on how to express your love , he sat down and to his surprise saw Mufasa his oldest son walk over "there you are dad" he said running over , Ahadi smiled "you come to learn to Mufasa?" he asked. Mufasa looked confused "learn what dad?" he asked , Ahadi grinned and put his paw round Mufasa "the art of Love", Mufasa looked at him confused but sat down next to his dad and listened as he explained to Mufasa what Taka already knew. Taka groaned and opened his eyes a few hours later he smiled as he saw that his father was still there and it had not been a dream "Morning Taka" Ahadi said , Taka smiled and sat up letting out another yawn , Ahadi nuzzled him "it's time to continue your lessons" he said , Taka nodded then saw his brother he sighed and hung his head _of course it was too good to be true _he thought , Ahadi saw Taka's downcast face , Mufasa spoke up "I'm not joining in I'm not allowed to dad said I have to stay here and do some hunting on my own" , Taka looked at his father , finally after all these years his father and him were going to spend some time alone . Ahadi smiled and lead Taka further away from Mufasa until they were at large a den "what is this place dad?" he asked , Ahadi smiled "Rafiki bought me and your mother here when we were your and Penda's age he told us that this is where we would pledge our love , it was after we went to the jungles of Upendi" he said going inside , Taka followed he gasped at the sight the den was decorated with flowers that hung from the ceiling there was soft now dead grass spread out on one corner where you could see the sky the whole den was now covered in dust from neglect , Ahadi smiled and walked over to one side of the den and blew off the dust , Taka gasped in pure awe there were paintings of many lions and lionesses and their paw prints were just below , Ahadi laughed at his sons reaction and walked over to two fairly new paintings underneath them was a huge heart in it were two paw prints both were linked , Taka gasped "Is that you?" he asked walking over , Ahadi nodded "this is mine and your mothers ..You see Taka this is where all the great kings who were in love, came with their partners to preserve their love so even in death they could not be separated" he said, Taka's eyes widened "you mean..", Ahadi nodded "yes Taka you are one of the great kings, you and Mufasa" he said , Taka hugged his dad tears of joy rolling down his face , he could hardly believe it but he did not care he held his dad tightly , Ahadi smiled and hugged him back and whispered "you always have been a king to me". Taka looked up at his dad "I promise to pledge my love to Penda dad forever and for always" he said , Ahadi smiled "that's my boy Taka that's my boy now let's go home" he said walking outside and walking back towards Pride Rock his two sons walking side by side.

Meanwhile back at Pride Rock Penda walked silently out to the water hole where Uru was waiting, Uru smiled at her "glad you could make it" she said, Penda smiled "what is it you wish to show me?" she asked, Uru chuckled "the last bit of my story" she said, Walking away from the pride lands, Penda raised an eye brow but followed her curiously. They arrived at a spot that Uru had described in her story the night before she looked in awe it was just as she had imagined it , Uru smiled and walked slowly up to the tree "Ahadi did something to it if you want to have a closer look" she said . Penda walked up closer and examined the tree in the middle of the bark was a heart with both Ahadi's and Uru's names scratched into it , Penda smiled "you want me and Taka to engrave our names on it to" she said , Uru nodded and gave her a sly wink before leaving Penda alone , Penda smiled as she felt the wind pick up and embrace her in a hug "thanks dad" she whispered before following Uru back to Pride Rock she grinned soon they would go to the jungles of Upendi

**So that's it tomorrow I write chapter 14..the next chapter is going to be like a prom night so if you have any ideas as I am a little stuck right now please put on the review c ya Bree Adder **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Party time Part 1

Three weeks had passed since Taka was attacked and tonight was a very special night for everyone, tonight was the night were the younger pride members were allowed to have a party to celebrate their trip to the Jungles of Upendi the next morning. Rafiki had told them that this was the night to go a little crazy and get a little glammed up and the girls of the pride were going crazy. That is all except one who handled the whole deal with the proper class that it deserved.

Penda's mouth dropped as she walked back into the main den to see Sarabi there were flowers everywhere, Sarabi was muttering to herself "got to find …the perfect flower got to find the perfect flower oh gosh and I need to take a bath", and Penda smiled and shook her head "calm down Sarabi. You'll be fine I'll help you" she said, Sarabi looked up "really?" she asked, Penda nodded "yeah now what Flower are you looking for?" she asked , Sarabi smiled "daisies their Mufasa favourite I'm going to put them in bands round my paws and then make a necklace out of them" she said. Penda nodded "well I'll find you some don't worry go have a bath" she said racing off to find what Sarabi wanted. An hour later she had returned with a huge lot of daisies and dropped them in front of her, Sarabi was soaking wet she smiled "thanks Penda you going to get ready now or what?" she asked, Penda nodded "you won't see me until tonight, Uru's helping me get ready so I'll see you tonight bye Sarabi" she said walking out and heading for the water hole where she could see Uru waiting "sorry I am late ..Sarabi had a little dilemma" Penda said, Uru looked at her laughing a little "she always been a little over the top… when trying to impress Mufasa", Penda nodded "so how are the boys?" she asked, Uru smiled "out with their father making something special… Now get in that water and wash off that dirt" she said, Penda smiled and leapt in swimming around laughing before diving under , Uru smiled and snuck off to get a present for Penda something that she had found a long time ago.

Meanwhile Mufasa and Taka were getting ready, Mufasa was soaking wet his fur was now a dark gold and his red mane was stuck to his head and chest "come on Taka, hurry up dad said we have to be ready soon" he said, Taka looked at his brother his eye now had a scar over it and it was very visible he sighed and licked his front paws "dad said he was going to help me… with something "he said sheepishly. Mufasa shrugged "well see you there brother I am going to go and help set up" and with that Mufasa walked out chuckling to himself, Ahadi soon walked in smiling at his son trying to spike his mane up and make it appear bigger he walked over to Taka "shake your head a bit it will make it easier" he said, Taka looked at his father oddly but did so and to his surprise he easily spiked up his mane "how did you know… that would work?" he asked , Ahadi smiled "when I was your age Uru asked me to come to the party with her I did exactly the same thing as you and that's when we fell in love" he said. Taka smiled "thanks dad I better go….now bye" he said running out. Ahadi smiled and shook his head his sons were all grown up.

Penda laughed and splashed out of the water shaking off the remaining water which shone in the sunset with stripes of red and orange , Uru smiled "you look beautiful" she said , Penda smiled and noticed a box by Uru's feet "what is that" she asked , Uru smiled "this is something I want you to wear" she said , Penda nudged it open inside was a necklace made of roses and a dark purple flower "wow" she said , Uru smiled and placed it over Penda's neck it fit tightly and had a dangling purple flower "thank you Uru" she said hugging her ecstatically before walking towards the jungles of Upendi to show Taka how much she loved him and high above Lukulu smiled he had something special planned for tonight something very special indeed.

**Well that's it so sorry it took so long next chapter I guarantee will be worth wait also there is now a roleplay on it I shall send ya the next c ya next time Bree Adder**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – I love you

As the darkness rolled over the pride lands the sound of laughter and roaring could be heard there clearly was something going on and it was something big.

Three lionesses leapt into the water from a large rock there was cheering as they splashed and came out one was Sarabi she laughed and padded over to Mufasa she smiled at him "you look handsome" she said walking round him and nuzzling him affectionately, Mufasa blushed a little "you look amazing Sarabi" he said, Sarabi blushed and licked his cheek "I want to show you something" she said walking out of the area and out into the starry night sky to a large grassy hill , Mufasa looked at her but followed eagerly he had something very special he wanted to ask her something he hoped she would say yes to he wanted her to be his mate.

Meanwhile Taka looked around at all the lions and lionesses he sighed and hid in the shadows he had seen his scar and had spent the last hour being teased like he use to when he was a cub he sighed where was Penda….his thoughts were interrupted by everyone going quiet as a lioness walked in everyone looked in awe as she walked by and Taka knew who it was straight away it was Penda and to him she had always looked like that beautiful like the sunsets over the pride lands, he smiled and began to walk over to her his heart skipping a few beats. Penda caught him out of the corner of her eye her eyes widened "Taka" she said walking slowly over to him her heart skipping a few beats they met in the middle and nuzzled each other "you look amazing Penda" Taka said lovingly, Penda blushed "you do too" she said, Taka smiled and walked towards another hill beckoning her to follow him, Penda followed eagerly she was very much in love with him and it was the same with him to her.

Mufasa stopped at the top of the hill and sat down looking at the stars which twinkled mysteriously in the night like the mystery that played on Sarabi's mind as she looked at him she was not sure whether she should tell him her true feelings or not, Mufasa waited for her too sit down "do you remember…when we were young and I took you up to that hill with the den?" he asked , Sarabi looked at him lovingly "yes I remember that and you said we would be together forever" she said , Mufasa blushed "well…I meant and I want us to be together forever now " he said taking both her front paws in his "I love you Sarabi and I think that this is the perfect place to tell you" he said . Sarabi blushed "what do you mean?" she asked. Mufasa smiled and licked her cheek "I want you to be my mate Sarabi" he said, Sarabi smiled broadly and nuzzled him lovingly "I love you and the answers yes" she said, Mufasa hugged Sarabi and held her close under his right paw. Sarabi looked up at Mufasa and snuggled into his mane and watched the stars with him.

Taka was sitting on a mound where he and Penda had once slept on when they had first met all those years ago , Penda lay down in the soft grass and smiled up at him "I remember this all those years ago we were so young" she said , Taka laughed and lay down next to her "you know that was the first day I actually started to fall in love with you" he said , Penda looked up at him "do you know when I started falling in love with you was when you broke my paw when I first came here" she chuckled , Taka smiled and let her snuggle into her "I think…that I loved you from that day too" he said . Penda looked at him "I guess were soul mates, forever and ever you and me and our cubs" she said , Taka shut his eyes and smiled "do you think…I'll make a good father?" he asked , Penda smiled and licked his cheek "I know you will…our sons and daughters will be great kings and queens " she said. Taka smiled and lay his head on her back slowly drifting off to sleep "I can't wait for tomorrow Penda you and can finally show our love for each other it is what I have been waiting for all my life" he said as he finally fell asleep and began to snore softly. Penda smiled and also fall asleep snuggled close to him and in the starlight just beside them came back the memory of two young cubs side by side playing one was a dark brown and said "Penda … you are my best friend" he said , the little lioness giggled and pounced on him "and you are my friend too Taka" she said , Taka tugged at her ear playfully and said "and we will always be friends forever" he said.

**So sorry it's been so long everyone this was the most fun chapter to write so far also now it is time for the cub names to come flying in also whoever can tell me where that last line "and we'll always be friends forever" will get their oc as their first cub review guys and have loads of fun later **

**Bree Adder **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16- to the jungles of Upendi part 1 **

Taka groaned slightly and opened his tired eyes he subconsciously moved his tail expecting Penda to be there she wasn't he jolted upright to his paws and looked around for her he hated it when she wasn't there fairly afraid that something had happened to her he was relieved to see her sitting by the water her tail moving backwards and forwards as she watched something darting through the water he grinned and walked slowly over and came up beside her and shoved her playfully , Penda fell over with a laugh "good morning to you too" she said , Taka grinned and nuzzled her letting out a loud yawn and stretching his claws making gouges in the soft grass as he did so , Penda stood back up "you sleep ok?" she asked , Taka shook himself "well enough" he said. Penda looked at him "we don't have to be back until Rafiki comes you could get some more rest if you want" she said. Taka shook his head Penda had always looked out for him even though he was tired he wanted to spend some time with her "I'm fine let's go hunt" he said leading the way back down the hill towards the hunting grounds, he yawned again maybe he should try and get some more rest he lay down in the sun and before he realized was sound asleep snoring softly stretched out in the early morning sunlight it's warmth shining on his fur he smiled in his sleep. Penda smiled slightly and continued walking down to the hunting grounds she was glad to see Taka resting he hadn't much since he had gotten his scar and she wasn't sure why she sighed and went to hunt on her own she knew she was going to have to bring back something big.

Three hours later and Penda dragged a large zebra up the hill to where Taka lay he was snoring loudly his rib cage raised slowly up and down as he slept she smiled and put a paw over him, Taka snuggled into her and sighed in his sleep obviously relieved for her to be back with him she licked his mane and then ate a small bit of her kill enjoying it she loved hunting especially when it was just her and Taka alone just like how her father use to do with her when she was a cub , she felt Taka take in a deep breath of air as he slowly awoke his body stretched and he moved his head to look at Penda and opened his eyes , Penda looked at him "hey sleepy head" she said , Taka lifted his head and sat up before lying down again to face the hunting grounds "I fell asleep didn't I" he said yawning showing all his teeth , Penda nodded and nudged him the rest of the kill he smiled and took a huge bite crushing the bones with his teeth he smiled and licked his chops swallowing it "good hunt" he said , Penda smiled and began to clean herself, Taka soon finished off the kill and began to clean himself as well, he grinned and walked up to the top of the slope and roared , Penda laughed and roared with him as they saw Rafiki coming.

Rafiki smiled as he saw them he waved one hand in the air "hello you two" he called, Penda smiled "hi Rafiki" she said walking down to him, Taka followed her down smiling "is it time to go yet?" he asked. Rafiki shook his head chuckling lightly "No not yet we leave at sundown" he said, Taka grinned "guess we better head back then I want to say goodbye to mum and dad" he said, Penda nodded and ran back laughing "catch you later boys" she said, Taka sighed and raced after her laughing "hey wait up" he said , Rafiki sighed and walked silently back he had plans for the two young lions very special plans indeed.

**So that's all for now sorry it's taken so long I've been super busy but no one has guessed what that quote was also I drew penda on d.a look up Penda by Brookcresent and you should find it I CAN'T DRAW TO GOOD XD also message me if you want your characters involved or if you want to use any of mine or want to draw them thanks and talk to you peep's some other time for chapter 17 (I know right wow) **

**Bree Adder **


	17. Chapter 17

The Jungles of Upendi part 2

Ahadi stood at the very tip of Pride Rock and looked over his kingdom it had changed so much since the time that he had first been crowned the king of the pride lands , he smiled at the memory of having his father choosing him as his successor he then frowned as he remembered the look upon his cousin's face a mixture of anger and sadness and then him killing his father he shuddered did he really need to choose just one of his sons to be king , his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his sons returning from their time with their female friends he smiled and walked to greet them "morning sons" he said Mufasa smiled at his father "hi dad I'm going to go see mum she's with Penda and Sarabi I'll be back soon" he said rushing off, Taka watched his brother leave and rolled his eyes "he's not very chatty is he dad?" he asked , Ahadi chuckled and shook his head "come on I want to show you something " he said , Taka followed his father and sat by his side at the tip of pride rock "when I was your age Taka my father chose who would be future king , he told me that a king must be strong , brave ,loyal and fearless… my cousin was all of those things but my father chose me instead…" , Taka looked at him a little confused , Ahadi smiled and looked at his son "I asked my father why he had chosen me , to which he replied that I had learnt the real reason that a king is chosen it is not because of his personality but for his heart, Taka you have one of the biggest hearts that I have seen in a long time" , Taka looked away "why are you telling me this" he asked curiously , Ahadi smiled "because when I was your age I was just like you and that is why I want you to rule as king" he said , Taka looked at him "b-but what about Mufasa ?" he asked , Ahadi smiled "he shall rule too you shall both rule together side by side just like my father and brother had done" he said , Taka hugged his father , Ahadi smiled and hugged back his son was truly happy and that made him truly proud of Taka.

Meanwhile Penda walked silently down to the waterhole where Uru was waiting she smiled at Penda "your back" she said , Penda nodded Uru smiled and turned around to face Penda "I have many things to talk to you about" she said, Penda sat down next to her "alright I'm listening" she said , Uru smiled "you and Taka are going to be the true King and Queen of the Pride land's so I am going to have to teach you some queen edict" she said , Penda looked at her "ok.. Wait what will happen to Sarabi and Mufasa?" she asked. Uru smiled "they will rule by your side now let me teach you some proper manners" she said standing up , Penda followed curiously what did she mean by edict?


	18. Chapter 18

The Jungles of Upendi Part 3 – lessons in edict

Uru lead the way slowly away from the Pride Lands towards a smaller version of Pride Rock she sat down next to it Penda looked at her very confused "Uru what is this?" she asked curiously, Uru laughed slightly "my father Mohatu brought me here I called it Joy Rock because it was where I learned to be a princess and how to present myself properly" she said , Penda nodded listening intently "now I shall pass on the knowledge that he taught me the question is are you ready?" she asked , Penda thought about it then nodded "yes I am" she said , Uru smiled "good then follow me " she said starting to run , Penda raised an eyebrow but followed curiously she thought of Uru as a mother and loved the idea of her passing on her learning's perhaps if she and Taka had cubs then she could teach them how to be royal. Uru soon stopped on the edge of the Pride Lands "now I shall teach you how to walk like a princess, you must hold yourself high and appear mighty yet kind and approachable like this" she said straightening her tail holding her head high and walking lightly on her paws, Penda watched with a mixture of awe and amazement as Uru walked round her "you try now "Uru said , Penda gulped but did as she was told she seemed fine at first until she stood on her tail and fell face first into the ground her back paws bent on a funny angle above her head Uru burst out laughing Penda grumbled she did not look impressed at all "it's not funny " she said , Uru calmed down a little still giggling "no it is not but you remind me of how a little cub used to be when she came with her father" she said , Penda looked at her "you?" she asked curiously Uru nodded "now try again it's not that hard" she said Penda nodded and got to her feet irritably . she tried again this time she did it with the grace it deserved , Uru smiled proudly "well done Penda" she said , Penda smiled "thank you Uru" she said hugging her tightly , Uru smiled "you looking forward to tonight?" she asked curiously , Penda just nodded , Uru smiled "very well off you go then have fun and remember this will be a week you will never forget" she said . Penda smiled and raced off to find Taka she was so happy that she did not see Uru sigh and smile at the same time as she too made her way slowly back to pride rock


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- The jungles of Upendi Part 4

It was just before dusk and all the young lions and lionesses of the pride stood eagerly below pride rock as they listened to their king give them a few words of advice, in the front stood Penda, Taka, Mufasa and Sarabi who listened intently to Ahadi's words of advice, far in the back was Beya and Zira with their two friends Zira had a paw over her mouth to stop herself from sniggering as Beya mocked Ahadi. Rafiki stood with Ahadi and noticed the mockery occurring he ignored it knowing that it would not do any good what so ever to pay attention to it. Ahadi finished by saying "but just remember to have fun and make this a week you will never forget" he said, "Isn't that going to be the truth" Beya whispered to Zira, Zira blushed at the thought of what Beya had planned. Taka grinned at Penda who sat proudly next to him he couldn't keep his eyes off her beautiful form. Finally it was time to leave with a roar of excitement echoing through all the young lions, Rafiki stood at the bottom of pride rock and greeted each young lion or lioness as they passed. Ahadi walked down as his two sons and Sarabi and Penda began to walk by he gave them each a hug "you enjoy yourselves ok" he said tears brimming his proud eyes, Uru came up beside him also crying "you will all remember this week for the rest of your lives so go and enjoy yourselves" she said, Taka hugged both his parents while Mufasa swished his tail irritably "alright off you go" they both said.

As the young friends waved goodbye and followed Rafiki both Ahadi and Uru sighed happily and hugged each other "our little boys are almost all grown up" Uru said , Ahadi just nodded he smiled slightly he wondered what his sons would be like when they were both king .

Meanwhile miles away the lions raced through the gorge lead by Beya and Zira they were roaring running up the side of the gorge and leaping off it laughing and cheering like a horde of hyenas. Rafiki panted "hey wait up you crazy lions!" he cried, Penda, Taka, Mufasa and Sarabi stopped "let's go walk with Rafiki he looks lonely" Penda suggested, Sarabi nodded and walked backwards to where Rafiki limped along "his highnesses wish to walk with an old baboon like me?" he asked , Penda nodded "well yes… I that is we think …" she began. Mufasa smiled "your one of us Rafiki" he said , Taka and Sarabi nodded in agreement , Rafiki laughed "well I cannot run as fast as I used to so it might be quite a slow journey" , Taka grinned and nuzzled Penda "as long as I am with you guys this journey can be as long as it takes " , Penda smiled and walked by his side their tails linking lovingly , Mufasa and Sarabi did the same thing and Rafiki walked in the middle behind them their shadows morphed into a glorious celebration as a coronation took place

**Well that's that chapter done next one is going to be a lot longer plus it's got a few songs c ya soon love Bree **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – Welcome to Upendi

It took a whole day more to reach the jungles but as it came into view it was huge luscious jungles Penda smiled happily as did Taka , Mufasa and Sarabi grinned from ear to ear and raced down into the jungles happily followed closely by Taka and Penda who grinned happily and followed roaring all the way , Rafiki smiled at the four friends he was extremly glad that they liked the jungles for it was here was true love was found. Taka skidded to a halt just before a large waterfall above it was a huge hill perfect for star gazing , Penda just looked around curiously she was absolutely speechless the jungles were beautiful and she had the most sinking feeling that she had been there before it felt like a home to her and that surprised her deepily , Sarabi playfully nudged Mufasa causing him to fall in the water , Penda and Taka roared with laughter but when they realised he hadn't come back up they got a little worried that he was hurt Sarabi peered anxiously into the water hoping Mufasa would come to the surface he did , with a wicked grin he grabbed Sarabi and fell backwards into the water , Penda and Taka laughed and decided to leave them alone , Penda made her way up the side of the waterfall to a large field she lay on her back and looked at the stars , Taka joined her as the stars came out they both smiled in awe "hey look at that one , that looks like a zebra see the stripes" Penda said, Taka nodded "yeah…hey that looks like a lion fighting off a pack of hyenas…I've never done this before" he said with a slight chuckle , Penda looked at him "really my father and I used to this all the time he told me that all the great kings of the past are up there looking down us and protecting us from any harm" she said , Taka sighed "do you think….Mohatu's up there?" he asked , Penda looked at him it had been the first time that Taka had ever mentioned Mohatu's name since Uru had told them about him when they were both younger , Penda nodded "I think so I bet he is the brightest star up there of all" she said , Taka couldn't help but smiled and nuzzled her just when they were about to share their first kiss Rafiki popped up out of no where "and what do you think you two are doing" he asked , Taka blushed "uh nothing" he said , Rafiki laughed "ha that's what you think I have something to show you" he said , both Penda and Taka quickly stood up and raced after him "Taka come on" Penda said laughing , they skidded to a halt just above the waterfall "where do you think he's taking us?" asked Taka , Rafiki was hanging upside down in a tree and pushed them together so they were nose to nose "going to a special place in your heart called …Upendi" he said

Upendi Lyrics

Rafiki: There's a place where the crazy moon Makes the monkeys sing and the baboons swoon And the sultry scent of the lotus bloom Will carry you away Where the hippos swing from the jungle vines And the rhino rhumba in a conga line And the pink flamingos are intertwined As the stars come out to play In Upendi Where the passionfruit grows sweet And it's so divine That you lose your mind As it sweeps you off your feet In Upendi Without a worry or a care It just takes two To make it true Your heart will lead you there

Rafiki cheekily sticks a heart shaped leaf over Taka's head

Penda: so where is it

Rafiki: no place you don't take with you You better watch your step 'cause the path is steep Better hold your breath cause the water's deep It's a long way down over Lovers' Leap But falling's half the fun! In Upendi Where the passionfruit grows sweet And it's so divine That you lose your mind As it sweeps you off your feet In Upendi Without a worry or a care It just takes two To make it true Your heart will take you there You can beat the bush like there's no tomorrow  
>From Tanganyika to Kilimanjaro But you'll find Upendi wherever you are Oh underneath the sun<p>

Taka: Upendi it means love doesn't it Rafiki

Rafiki Welcome to Upendi In Upendi Where the passionfruit grows sweet And it's so divine  
>That you lose your mind As it sweeps you off your feet In Upendi Without a worry or a care It just takes two To make it true Your heart will take you there Upendi!<p>

Taka: Down In Upendi  
>Penda: Way down<br>Taka and Penda: In Upendi!

*they kiss for the first time under the starry sky

Meanwhile down below Mufasa and Sarabi were walking lovingly through the jungles unbeknowst to the two Zuzu's son Zazu watched them along with a bat eared fox name Bati , Zazu sighed "this stinks" he said hotly , Bati looked embrassed "oh sorry" she said , Zazu glared hotly "not you them , him her alone together" he said , Bati raised an eyebrow "yeah so" she said.

Zazu: I can see whats happening

Bati: what?

Zazu: and they don't have a clue

Bati: who ?

Zazu: they'll fall in love and here's the bottom line our trio's down to two

Bati: oh

Zazu: Ze sweet caress of twilight there's magic everywhere and with all this romantic atmosphere disaster's in the air

Sarabi: Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening bringsThe world, for once, in perfect harmony With all its living things

Mufasa: so many things to tell her but how to make her see if she knew the truth about my past impossible she'd turn away from me

Sarabi: he's holding back he's hiding but why I can't decide why won't he be the king I know he is the king I feel inside

*mufasa leaps into water and disappears , Sarabi looks down worringly secretly hoping he wasn't going to pull her back in , he grins wickedly and pulls her back in she scrambles out of the water with an expression that she was unimpressed at him , he grins cheekily at her even though his mane is covering his eyes , she smirks and pushes him back in*

Sarabi and Mufasa: Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings The world, for once, in perfect harmony With all its living things Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far Stealing through the night's uncertainties Love is where they are

*Mufasa licks Sarabi's cheek and they kiss lying in the grass together*

Zazu began to cry : and if he falls in love tonight ….it can be assumed

Bati: his everyday with us are history

Zazu and Bati : In short our pal is doomed WAHHHHHHHHHHH

Down below deeper in the murkier darker depths of the jungle Beya and Zira made their way to a huge dead land where huge termite nests stretched metres into the sky Zira grinned "this is an interesting little place" she said , Beya laughed evily "come Zira I want to show you something " he said walking inside , Zira followed eagerly clearly happy to be with him she was even more surprised to see a dead tree sticking out of the ground "this is ours baby, our lands and soon so will the pridelands" Beya said with an evil laugh , Zira gasped "really but how do we rule the pridelands" she asked. Beya grinned and beckoned for her to lie down on the large tree stump

That's our lulaby

Beya: sleep my little Zira let your dreams take wing one day when your big and strong you will be a queen

Zira looks at him in surprise he smiles and gives her a lick on the cheek

Beya: I've been excilled presecuted left alone with no defense , when I think of what that brute did I get a little tense , but I dream a dream so pretty that I don't feel so depressed cause it soothes my inner kitty and it helps me get some rest.

Zira: the sound of Ahadi's dying gasp

Beya: Blurghh

Zira: his children screaming within our grasp

Beya and Zira: A symphony of death oh my that's our lulaby

Zira: now the past I've tried forgetting and my foes I could forgive trouble is I know it's petty but I hate to let him live

Beya: so you've finally found somebody who'll chase Ahadi up a tree

Zira: oh the battle may be bloody but that kind of works for me

Beya: the melody of angry growls

Zira : A symphony of painful howls *accidently stands on Beya's tail*

Beya: YEOW

Zira and Beya: A sympthany of death oh my that's our lulably

Zira: Zira's here

Beya: and Beya's still around

Zira and Beya: we'll love our little lads until they learn to be killers with a lust for being bad

Beya: sleep you little termites

Zira: I mean prescious little things

Beya: one day when their big and strong

Zira: they will be kings

Beya: the pounding of the drumbs of war the thrilll of their mighty roars

Zira: the joy of vegeance

Beya: Testify

Zira: I can hear the cheering

Zira and Beya: Beya what a guy

Zira: and then our flag will fly

Beya: against a blood red sky

Zira and Beya: that's our lulaby

*evil laughter fills the air and they share a passionate kiss*

**Well that's it for this chapter I decided to use songs from the lion king because I often wondered if they possibly originated with the characters my favourite will always be that's my lulably , be prepared , upendi and can you feel the love tonight , so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and once I get a review I'll keep going , also Im thinking about turning this story into a comic for deviantart users so tune in next time **

**Love Bree Adder **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21-He lives in you

It had been two weeks since Ahadi's sons had left for the jungles of Upendi and Ahadi sat overlooking his lands at the very top of pride rock it was dark and all the stars were out he gazed above into the sky and looked for Mohatu , Uru's father who had taught him so much "Mohatu I am in need of your guidance I must tell them they are to be betrothed but how can I tell them , Penda will take it very badly" he said sighing , Uru's voice ran out "Ahadi?" she asked worryingly , he looked at her and smiled "I was seeking council from your father" he said , Uru sat next to him and nuzzled him "did he help?" she asked , Ahadi smiled and nuzzled back holding her close "silent as a star" he said. Lukulu looked down upon the scene and moved back into the heavens to find his mate "Milkali, it is time I know our daughter understands that we live in her tomorrow she will return we must tell her the truth and we must comfort her she has been through so much" he said with a sigh, Milkali nodded "yes Lukulu but tomorrow only now get some rest" she said , Lukulu lay down next to her and shut his eyes he had not slept well in the heavens for a long time and Milkali was worried it was affecting him badly.

Ahadi awoke early the next morning he could hear the roars of his children returning he smiled and raced to greet them , Penda and Taka were the first to arrive clearly happy to be back, Taka smiled as he saw his father "you getting old pops" he teased. Ahadi chuckled and nuzzled them both "there is something I need to tell you and Penda and Mufasa and Sarabi, meet me in the main den" he said walking off. Taka raised an eyebrow "what do you think that was all about?" Penda asked him nuzzling him lovingly, Taka smiled "probably nothing come on we better hurry though" he said running up Pride Rock followed closely by Penda, Sarabi and Mufasa.

Inside Penda's eyes widened and then narrowed with rage as she would told what they had done , devastated and believing that their love was not real Penda took off into the plains of the pride lands running faster until she came to the exact spot where she had lay as a cub when her parents had died she wept sinking into the same form as she had when she was a cub "it can't be true ….this love wasn't true, it was all planned" she wept again until she heard the unmistakable roar "father?" she asked looking around , then she looked down at her reflection in the water she sighed confused as she drunk she saw the reflection ripple until it changed into the image of her father he looked at her with a frown he was a dark brown with a red mane and red eyes ,he had a pride lander's nose and two deep Scars slashed down his right eye , she gasped "dad…." Her mind was swept back to when she was a cub and her father had told her something she had never understood "one day Penda you will understand they live in you" he had said and as that image disappeared from her mind she felt the wind pick up and the sky go dark "Penda…" a voice said , Penda looked up and smiled "DAD" she cried as his smiling form came into view next to him was a gold lioness slightly paler than penda with a dark brown stripe which stopped just above her eyes and started just before her ears , she had blue eyes and a very muscular form with an out landers nose , "mum" she cried , the lioness smiled "hello Penda my how you've grown " she said , Penda wept tears of joy "what you told me when I was a cub I think I understand now but….is it true did you really betroth me to Taka when I was a baby" she asked , her mother nodded "yes but you must understand Lukulu was betrothed to me when I was the same age " she said , Penda looked at her father "really?" she asked , Lukulu laughed his laughter echoing through the pride lands "yes… and we knew Taka was a good choice for you even Uru and Ahadi were betrothed to one another" he said , Penda smiled "so it really is love I feel for Taka" she muttered mostly to herself , Milkali smiled "yes Penda , in a weeks' time you will be married to Taka in a ceremony" she said , Penda smiled then sat down "mum, dad I think I understand what you meant all those years ago when you said they live in you" she said , Milkali smiled "oh and what does it mean Penda?" she asked , Penda was about to answer when Taka came racing up behind her he stopped short when he saw the lions in the sky "Penda who are they?" he asked , Penda smiled "this Taka is my mum and dad , mum, dad Taka. Taka , Mum and Dad " she said , Taka bowed "it is an honour" he said , Penda smiled as both her parents said back to him "the honour is ours Taka" , Penda smiled "I know what you meant all those years ago you meant that you live in me even when you are gone from this world" she said , they both nodded and Lukulu began to sing

Night and the spirit of life calling

Manalela

Milkali joined in and the wind picked up round both Penda and Taka

Wait theres no mountain to great here these words and have faith oh whoa, whoa have faith

Milkali and Lukulu sung together

They live in you , They live in me they're watching over everything we see into the water into the truth in your reflection they live in you

Penda shut her eyes as she felt the wind pick up round her and Taka she felt Taka's mane blow into her and she felt happy , Taka also shut his eyes it felt so warm in the wind

Penda and Taka looked at each other before letting out a roar and as they did Penda's parents vanished from the sky even though they had Penda sung

They live in you , They live in me , They're watching over everything we see into the water , into the truth in your reflection they live in you

The wind continued to embrace them both as they walked back to Pride rock "you know something Taka" Penda said , Taka nuzzled her lovingly and licked her cheek "what?" he asked , Penda whispered in his ear "I can't wait to marry you" she said and high above for the first time since he died Lukulu slept peacefully up in the heavens.

**Well that's it for this chapter next chapter will be the marriage and then well I guess it will be time for the new kings and queens will rise so until next time read and review the next one will not want to be missed love ya all **

**Bree Adder**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 – A day to remember

Penda stood at the bottom of pride rock and hugged Taka goodbye tonight was his and his brother Mufasa's stag night she sighed sadly "don't get hurt ok" she whispered into his ear , he smiled at her "I will be careful I promise" he said . Mufasa nuzzled Sarabi "tomorrow will be the happiest day of my life when I can finally say I can spend the rest of my life with you" he said, Sarabi smiled happily at him "have fun and don't get into any trouble" he said, Ni spoke up he looked a bit like Ahadi "come on let's go don't worry girls I'll take care of them" he said cheekily. The two brothers stared reluctantly at him before they ran after him roaring and laughing , Penda sighed and padded back with Sarabi by her side tonight was their hen night and Penda had only invited one lion which took everyone completely by surprise she had invited Uru and Sarabi had invited Sarafina Ni's girlfriend who he was thinking about marrying.

Penda looked at the hen party and all the lionesses had assembled there she sighed she didn't like it when they made a big fuss over her she was a very down to earth lioness, Uru smiled as Penda came up "hello Penda" she said , Penda smiled at her "hi Uru" she said . The night went unpredictably fast and Penda was amused by Sarafina's craziness, she just sat quietly and watched Sarabi get excited as the night rolled by , the girls were surprised when Ahadi walked in "hello ladies" he said with a sly wink causing all the lionesses to giggle , Penda sighed she was a little down and went outside , Uru came up beside her "something troubling you Penda?" she asked since she had known her since she was a cub so she could very easily pick up on those tell tail signs that she was a little sad . Penda looked at her and nodded knowing full well that she could not lie to Uru since she had known her for so long "I'm just a little sad that's all" she said , Uru looked at her "you're not getting cold paws are you?" she asked , Penda shook her head "no it's not that you see all my family is dead so I have no one to be there for me so I have no one to give me away… no father" she said starting to cry a little , Uru hugged her close she looked at Penda "my dad died before I had the chance to be given away too" she said . Penda sighed "who gave you away?" she asked, Uru smiled at her "my mother" she said, Penda paused a little bit as Ahadi came up next to them "what's wrong Penda?" he asked, Penda looked at him and smiled sheepishly "I have no dad Ahadi but you have always been like a dad to me so I was kind of wondering would you give me away?" she asked looking at him. Ahadi stared at her for the longest time and then nodded tears in his eyes "of course I will Penda" he said , she hugged him close and she stayed next to his side talking with Uru and Ahadi long into the night .

Penda awoke early the next morning she was full of nervous yet excited energy as she thought about the day before her , she was marrying the lion who had stolen her heart since the first time they had met she couldn't wait she went down to the waterhole and drenched herself in water until her fur was glowing in the sun she smiled and walked back up to pride rock , where she encountered Ahadi who smiled at her broadly "you look beautiful" he said , Penda looked at him in surprise "really?" she asked . he nodded and walked by her side , Sarabi was standing with her father who was crying tears of joy at how beautiful his daughter looked on her wedding day she sighed a little bit , and sat down waiting for the ceremony to begin as she sat she felt the wind pick up round her and she knew it was her parents she felt a little bit of rain with the sun which made Sarabi cry out in anguish and take cover , but Penda stayed out in the rain and shut her eyes as it covered her and she was finally happier then she had been in a long time .

Finally it was time Taka stood anxiously at the entrance to the royal den Ni was his best man and smiling at him whispering words of encouragement to him , Rafiki stood proudly in the middle watching for the first sign of Penda and Ahadi . Zebras and Cheetahs stood down below along with many other kinds of animal , Ahadi signalled too Rafiki as Penda walked up to Ni and Taka , she looked nervously at him since his back was turned to them , Ahadi looked at her "you ok?" he asked walking by her side . She nodded as they arrived she felt the wind pick up round her happily she walked over to Taka who stared at her in awe at how beautiful she looked he whispered to her "you look beautiful but you always looked this way to me" he said. Rafiki spoke up and they both turned their attention to him "we are gathered here to bring Penda and Taka into the circle of life , with every passing moment their time to rule draws nearer may they be the greatest rulers of all" he began to say.

Not far away Beya stood alone watching the precision he looked at Penda and muttered "why him Penda what do you see in him that you don't see in me?" he asked , he lay down and wept as Taka and Penda kissed for the first time he snarled and ran off leaving deep gorges in the earth Beya's rage consumed him and all he wanted to do was make Taka and Mufasa and their family pay the ultimate price he paused evily as a crazed grin covered his entire face his first step was to get rid of Ahadi forever and he knew just how to do it

_**Well this is it for now so what do you think about Beya liking Penda did I give you any clues bout that he he any who tune in next time and bring your tissues **_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: A King's sunset begins

It had been a week since the wedding of the new kings and queens and Ahadi sat alone high on pride rock his eyes had lost their luster and his mane was slightly more grey, Uru came up beside him and smiled "My dear is something troubling you?" she asked sitting beside him and flicking her tail from side to side , he just nodded and smiled at her nuzzling her affectionately he missed their time alone , "Beya has asked me to see him on the border of the pride lands to apologise but I'm not sure if I should trust him after all after what he did Taka I'm worried that his heart is only full of darkness" he explained to Uru . Uru smiled at her mate lovingly "perhaps he truly is asking for forgiveness give him a chance Ahadi dear I know you don't trust him but what if he really wants forgiveness" she said lovingly , he thought about it slowly then nodded "very well Uru I shall see you tonight I love you" he said padding down pride rock . Uru smiled she never thought what would happen next.

Beya stood with a snake on the border of the pride lands and a hyena "we all know the plan so don't screw it up I can only stay down for a certain amount of time when you attack so Shenzi don't screw this up" he growled again, Shenzi looked sheepishly at Beya but nodded. As Ahadi came into view Beya got into character and calmly walked over in a submissive manner "your highness thank you for coming I am glad that you found it in your heart to forgive me for what I did to your son I understand what I did when I was wrong " he said his head was down and he looked guilty but in his mind he knew the foolish king was going to fall for it , Ahadi was taken back Beya's beg for forgiveness all his doubts stopped and he smiled "it's quite alright Beya I was wrong to judge you my boy please accept my humblest apologies you would make the perfect advisor to my sons Beya" he said , Beya looked shocked at first but then looked at him in shame "I doubt that your highness" he said . Shenzi was waiting for the signal a swish of his tail and when it happened she got into position as did the snake. Beya suddenly stood up straight "oh no she's found me" he said pretending to look afraid which was fairly convincing to the king "who?" he asked getting into a fighting stance . suddenly a female hyena jumped out laughing like a maniac "well , well the king and the brat who owes me a debt " she snarled as her brother Ed and Banzai her friend came beside her "yeah you owe us Beya" they said , Ahadi growled and stepped in front of Beya as he did so the snake slithered up behind him ready to strike , Beya leapt forward pretending to fight off the hyenas "go my king run I'll be fine ARGHH" he roared as Shenzi smacked him in the head , Ed bit his side and Banzai knocked him unconscious with a terrific blow to the temple "BEYA" cried Ahadi as he turned to fight he felt something pierce his ankle he looked down and realised he had stood on a fatally poisonous snake he looked shocked and then fell his body convulsing and he slowly slipped into darkness , Beya's body was dragged away making it look like a violent scuffle had occurred like a terrible accident and far away Beya laughed while his wounds were tended to by Zira with the king out of the way he now could move on to the next part of his plan , but was it really too late for Ahadi or was the kings time not yet done?

**Cliff hanger I know but what can I say I like them HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE LOVE BREE ADDER **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 – is this goodbye

Penda and Taka raced through the pride lands panic clearly could be seen in their eyes the sky was dark as thunder and lightning crackled round them, Mufasa and Sarabi were directly behind them as they saw their home the mighty pride rock they could hear the mournful roaring. Penda skidded to a halt followed closely by her mate and Mufasa and Sarabi. As they saw their home they had a feeling of great dread the minute they climbed up to the den they knew that it had not been a joke. Rafiki stood with a dumbfounded and a distraught look on his face he filled them in on the situation and what occurred at the mention of Beya all of them growled "I'm going to kill him he obviously did this!" Mufasa roared in fury the ground trembling beneath him, Sarabi was shocked with Mufasa's anger "Muffy please calm down" she begged, Taka looked at Penda who was trembling "Pend you ok?" he asked. Penda looked at him and sighed "I'm going to find Beya" she said. "WHAT!" Taka and Mufasa cried, Sarabi blinked at the boys reaction but she also did not want Penda to go "Penda, if he did this then what if he does it to you" she said fearfully, Penda knew that he would never hurt her but she did not want them to know that she smiled grimly "then we will know what he is capable of "she said walking away. Taka watched her walk away he was extremely worried.

Inside Uru wept over her mate hoping his condition would not worsen Ahadi had been found by Zuzu who was traumatised and shaking in the corner, Taka came in his fur illuminated by the lightning she could see the tears in his eyes, which he had so desperately tried to dry before confronting his mother "mum..." he said his voice trailing off in sadness when his eyes met hers he could see her tears and it tore his heart apart seeing her like that , Uru spoke her voice shaky "where's Penda?" she asked worryingly , Taka looked at his mother he could never lie to her so he told her the truth "she went to find Beya" he said his voice shaky , Uru looked at him fear in her eyes she held her son close and hoped that Penda would be alright she did not trust Beya ever since he had given Taka his scar .

Penda raced through the pride lands as she tried to track Beya she was worried about him she truly believed that Beya still had a shred of good in him and she hoped she was right she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the blood she sniffed it and growled "hyena " she said running towards the elephant graveyard . Beya lifted his head as he saw the silhouette of a lioness in the den's entrance "Zira?" he questioned. Penda stepped inside her form fully illuminated by the lightning "Penda" he gasped struggling to his feet his face was full of joy to see her but when he saw her expression he knew something was wrong "I want the truth Beya" she said her voice stern like her expression in an almost regal way , Beya looked at her and tried to put on a fake smirk "the truth about what your highness" he said mockingly , Penda pounced on him snarling he looked at her fear in his eyes he could see her tears and it broke his heart " YOU HURT AHADI!" she roared . Beya looked at her and nodded "ok I did" he stuttered painfully, Penda recoiled off him and wept in the corner "Penda please I'm sorry I didn't want to hurt you… please forgive me" he said. Penda growled in hatred "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS" she roared in fury she was devastated but when she saw Beya's face she ran away she could see just how much she had hurt him, Beya watched her go and collapsed on his side sobbing in pain his heart breaking he loved Penda with all his heart and he hurt the only girl he ever cared about he closed his eyes and fainted from his wounds and sadness.

Taka watched anxiously from the top of pride rock his eyes scanning the surrounding lands for his beloved mate , when he saw her he ran as fast as he could down to her and tackled her "I finally pinned you" he said tears brimming his eyes , Penda laughed and nuzzled him like crazy , purring "how's Ahadi" she asked , Taka smiled "he's going to live , Rafiki got the antidote to him just in time , he's resting right now but he said he wanted to see us all tomorrow" he explained , Penda stood up and linked tails with him and walked to the top of pride rock with him she nuzzled him again and looked out into the pride lands and smiled as he held her close and the wind picked up round them Penda knew that in that moment she was finally royal and a queen.

**Sorry this took so long I wanted you guys to see a different side to Beya what do you guys think did Penda make the right decision vowing never to forgive Beya you tell me oh and I just couldn't kill off Ahadi yet next chapter Im going to introduce the new bird yep you guessed it ladies in gentlemen Zazu is going to make his appearance **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25- Zazu

Penda slowly opened her eyes the next morning and smiled as she looked over to see Ahadi sneaking out she smirked at him "where do you think you are going?" she whispered he turned around to look at her it had been a week since the attack and Ahadi had recovered significantly "well I was going to watch the sunrise with Uru … but I never have done it with my sons and their mates" he said with a sly wink , Penda grinned and nuzzled Taka to wake him up he looked up at her sleepily "huh what's up?" he asked , Penda chuckled as Ahadi spoke up "don't want to spend time with your father?" he asked , Taka shook his head and stood up stretching as did Sarabi and Mufasa having awoken by feeling their friends awaken as they walked up Uru smiled "looks like it's going to be a family moment " she said turning around to face them smiling broadly , they sat next to each other smiling as they looked at the kingdom "one day you four will rule together and a new bird will be by your side" Uru said with a happy sigh . Penda looked at her "Uru what on earth do you mean?" Sarabi asked, Ahadi smiled "when you rule then Zuzu will retire with Uru" he explained, Penda looked very disappointed "then who will be our majordomo?" she asked curiously, the royal family did not realise that Zuzu was behind them she cleared her throat "my teenage son Zazu will take my place" she said , "straight back Zazu , feathers fluffed oh and you need to lower that crest of yours" she said using her wing too flatten the birds crest which had clearly taken him ages to look that way "mum" Zazu groaned angrily , Penda chuckled and looked the bird up and down the bird unlike his mother had dark blue plumage she tried not to laugh as Zazu yelled angrily at his mother as she continued to fuss over him "mum your embarrassing me" he cried in anguish , Penda chuckled "Zuzu your highness would you mind if I too Zazu with me today ?" she asked , Zuzu was a little shocked but nodded eagerly "of course , your highness of course, Zazu go with the next queen and don't forget to address her as your highness" she whispered which got her a very stern glare from her son "yes mum" he hissed back . Penda chuckled again "shall we ?" she asked , Zazu nodded and perched on her back as Penda walked down pride rock , Ahadi chuckled "your son sure is something Zuzu" he said , Zuzu nodded "thank you your majesty I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid" she muttered.

Penda and Zazu walked in silence for a long time before Penda spoke up "so you're going to take over your mother's duties ?" she questioned though she already knew the answer she was in an awkward situation and wasn't sure what to say. Zazu laughed "yes although I will be entirely different to my mother if it's the last thing I do" he muttered angrily. Penda nodded "I think you and I could get along very well, me and you are very alike "she said slowing her walk down , Zazu looked at her "really you really think so" he said sheepishly , she merely gave him a majestic nod which caused him to smile ecstatically "Oh your highness thank you thank you , so much for this" he said flapping into the air she smirked "alright birdie listen to me just so were clear my name is Penda and if they start calling me your highness then eventually I might forget my name so I want those closest to call me Penda for as long as I live so that I still feel like the same lioness" she said , Zazu nodded "of course your high…er I mean Penda " he said sheepishly , Penda chuckled "you know something Zazu I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship" she said sweetly , Zazu smiled and took his place on her shoulder and fluffed his chest feathers out with great pride he had never felt so happy . Penda took a royal stance as the wind lifted through her fur she knew that this would be her closest confident excluding Taka .

**So this was a short chapter the next one is going to be a real long one because it was their coronation read and review guys **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 – The day has come

Ahadi stood as the last sunset of his reign occurred he smiled tomorrow he would tell his sons and daughters in law that their time to rule had begun they were still only young adults very young to take the throne he didn't care though he was proud of them and he couldn't wait for them to take their place in the circle of life, he sighed as he shook his head his mane was now had a regal grey streak through it "it seems like yesterday they were all cubs" he muttered with a happy sigh , he grinned as he stood at the top of Pride rock he could see the lionesses coming back from their hunts it was amazing to see Uru still proudly leading the hunting party, he roared proudly as they came back Zuzu flew up "there was great hunting tonight , many heard have come maybe they heard that a new era is about to begin " she said with a chuckle , Ahadi laughed a little "I am spending the night away tonight there is something I need to see before I step down" he said , Zuzu smiled "of course sire have a good night" she said . Ahadi nodded and padded silently down pride rock happily, Penda watched him go she was puzzled but happy she sighed as Zazu spoke up "I wonder where he is going" he said mostly to himself, Penda turned her head to look at him her eyes glowing in the dark and twinkling like sapphires "he will back at dawn trust me" she said. Ahadi walked for a very long time until he stopped just on the border of the pride lands where a patch of grass had a flower growing from it he smiled happily and brushed gently against it "your daughters almost grown up Lukulu my friend I know you will watch the coronation tomorrow happily may you bring the rain and give her guidance and you Milkali may you make her look more beautiful than she ever has " he said gazing at the heavens tears brimming his eyes as he thought of his best friends , he felt the wind blow round him , he smiled happily and walked back to pride rock and as he did he knew that his time as king had finally come to an end .

The next morning Penda and Taka looked shocked as Ahadi told them what was going to happen that evening "w-we are k-king and q-queen" Penda stuttered in complete surprise as she sat next to Taka who also looked shocked , Ahadi nodded "yes you and Penda are now the high king and queen " he said , Uru smiled happily she could finally rest without having to worry about the pride, Penda and Taka would handle the peace keeping side of things while Mufasa and Sarabi would be the force behind it she was glad that they had finally grown up enough to rule she could enjoy raising her grandchildren. Ahadi spoke again "the animals are gathering when the sun is fully illuminating pride rock that is when the coronation will begin and Rafiki will do the service ", Mufasa and Sarabi nodded understanding, Penda and Taka however were too shocked to say anything everything became like a blur to them, Taka spoke up as they walked through the pride lands "Penda… do you think I will be a good king?" he asked hesitantly , Penda stopped and looked at him in surprise "of course you will Taka " she said , Taka sighed and shook his head "but what if I'm not" he said .Penda rolled her eyes and pinned him seductively beneath her , her eyes sparkling in the way they always would which always reassured him "Taka my love you remind me of my father so much. You are always wanting to make everything better for everyone and never put yourself first you are very kind and loyal and have every attribute of a king and I want to say this Taka my love, whenever you feel like you cannot do something always look to me and then I will always be there to help you through it " she said lovingly as she pushed her head deep into his soft mane , he purred happily "I love you so much" he whispered in her ear , Penda grinned and let him get up they both smiled as they walked back to pride rock where they could see Sarabi , Mufasa and to both of their surprise Ni and Sarafina "Ni what are you doing here" Taka cried happily giving him a hug . Ni laughed "now I couldn't miss my friends coronation could I?" he asked, Penda grinned as she saw Sarafina "good to see you here too Sarafina" she said happily, Sarafina chuckled "you look beautiful Penda you really look royal "she said happily and bowed slightly, Sarabi grinned at Sarafina "you better get a front row seat Sara this is going to be the greatest coronation ever" she said ecstatically. Penda tried not to laugh when she said that "Sarabi it is not a contest this is our journey into the circle of life it will be a day we will never forget" she said. Taka and Mufasa nodded in agreement understanding what Penda was trying to emphasize by choosing her words carefully. Sarafina looked at the sky "there are a lot of clouds do you think that it might rain" she said a little worried. Penda smiled "I hope so "she muttered.

As the sun lay in the middle of the sky Rafiki made his way to the top of pride rock which was swarmed with animals of the pride lands wanting to pay their respect to the new kings and queens "Animals of the pride land's today the sun will set on the great king Ahadi's time as king of these lands his rule has been one of many trails and he has brought peace to these once troubled lands, now it is time for a new era to rise as his sons and their mates take the throne today you will witness the coronation of a new monarchy" he yelled which cause a great cheer from the herds , Rafiki smiled as Ahadi and Uru for the last time made their way to the top of pride rock and as they did a lioness began to sing her voice haunting as she sang the song of the land as the new kings and queens joined the circle of life , Penda regarded her with a royal smiled and a majestic nod as she climbed to the den where Rafiki was waiting .

From the day we arrive on the planet

And blinking, step into the sun

There's more to see than can ever be seen

More to do than can ever be done

There's far too much to take in here

More to find than can ever be found

But the sun rolling high

Through the sapphire sky

Keeps great and small on the endless round

It's the Circle of Life

And it moves us all

Through despair and hope

Through faith and love

Till we find our place

On the path unwinding

In the Circle

The Circle of Life

Rafiki smiled as the four lions bowed their heads, he carefully broke two fruits one with juice pure red and the other orange, he carefully laid the red mixture on the snouts and across the forehead of Taka and Penda and then dusted them with dirt from the den , he then moved onto Mufasa and Sarabi only laying the orange mixture on their forehead; he smiled as he also dusted them and shook his stick over all four of them he whispered "may you always bring peace to our lands my kings and queens" he said bowing . In response Mufasa and Taka pulled Rafiki into a hug and embraced him warmly patting him on the back with their paws, Rafiki looked at the top of Pride rock "it is time" he said , Taka and Penda nodded as all four of them walked up to the top of pride rock side by side as they did rain slowly fell round them , Mufasa and Sarabi stood a step back from the edge of Pride rock and gave Penda and Taka a nod , Taka smiled as he looked at his kingdom he looked at Penda lovingly and then they dipped their heads together and roared as one , Mufasa and Sarabi took a step forward and joined the herds bowed as the lions roars became one and as they did the lioness sang again joining with her pride sisters as the sun shone on the new kings and queens

It's the Circle of Life

And it moves us all

Through despair and hope

Through faith and love

Till we find our place

On the path unwinding

In the Circle

The Circle of Life

Penda and Taka watched in awe as flocks of birds flew round them, they sat for a long time in silence as the sun set on Ahadi's reign and their first night as king and queen began, and below them in the den Ahadi and Uru lay side by side finally happily that the kingdom was in the best hands possible

**Alright that's the coronation done next well there might be the pitter patter of little cub feet tune in next time oh and read and review also now on face book look up Brooke Hannah if you want to talk to me **


End file.
